Plum's Payoff
by FonzFan82
Summary: Stephanie Plum was broke so when her boss gives her a job she jumps at it. Perhaps she could have looked first. It had strings attached, but first, Ranger is assigned to go with her and second, it's not in New Jersey as usual. When they get to Milwaukee they find their FTA looks the fine, upstanding citizen that reported the case. Or is he upstanding as he appears.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day outside in New Jersey. It was between late sixties to early seventies. At nine – fifteen one Monday morning, Stephanie Plum walked into the bonds office.

"Good morning, Stephanie. Vinnie would like to see you immediately. He has a job for you to do," Connie told her.

"Thanks, Connie," Stephanie said.

Stephanie's friend, Lula, was putting files away as she watched Stephanie knock on her cousin's door.

Vinnie answered the door.

"It's only you," he greeted her.

Both Connie and Lula watched him slam the door behind Stephanie.

"i sure hope it's nothing bad," Lula told Connie.

Lula put two more files in the file cabinet and walked quietly to Vinnie's closed-door. She was feeling sorry she didn't get to join Stephanie and Vinnie like she usually did. It turned out Lula was wrong.

Connie stayed at her desk. She, like Lula, had no idea what Vinnie and Stephanie were talking about. It made them both curious.

"What did you want to see me for?" asked Stephanie.

"I've got a job for you. This came in last week," Vinnie told her.

"Tell me what it is."

Stephanie really needed the money. She'd spent her last dollars on a birthday present for her Grandma Mazur.

"This time your job isn't here in New Jersey. You will be in Milwaukee. You will be going with Ranger."

"Ranger? Why is he involved?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger was different from most men here. He didn't talk much and kept to himself.

"What's going on in Milwaukee?" Stephanie asked.

Connie whispered to Lula, "Well, what is he telling her?"

"She just got a new job and it doesn't involve New Jersey," Lula returned in whisper.

Lula leaned forward to hear more details.

"There's been a robbery at a local garage. I spoke to the person who reported the robbery."

Vinnie handed her the file. That's when Stephanie walked out of the door. She'd get more details in the file Vinnie just given her. He didn't tell her the whole story.

"Did he say anything?" Lula asked, pretending she didn't listen in.

"He gave me a new job. The thing is the job isn't involved here in New Jersey."

"Where is it, then?" Connie wanted to know.

"Milwaukee. I didn't get the whole story from Vinnie."

"Wow. He gave you a cliffhanger, didn't he?" Lula asked.

"He sure did."

At noon, Stephanie and Lula walked to her Firebird. They decided to go to the Clunk Bucket. On the way, Lula told Stephanie she was on a new diet.

"Another one? What is it this time?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm trying to see how long I can go without meat. I'm on an ice cream diet this time."

Every time Lula found a new diet, it usually didn't work and would end shortly.

Stephanie laughed as she and Lula ordered a takeout. Stephanie was going through Vinnie's file.

"Who is it this time? Another clown?" Lula asked.

"Not this time."

She showed Lula the robber's picture.

"He looks creepy. I sure don't want him to ask me out."

"He's not supposed to be that kind of type of person. He robbed a local garage in Milwaukee."

"That doesn't sound too good," Lula replied as she slurped her milkshake.

"I know. Vinnie said something about Ranger tagging on the trip."

"Wow. Do I get to ride shotgun?"

"I don't know," Stephanie answered.

"If I don't get to come along, I'll miss out of all the fun."

"Same with Grandma."

"True," Lula agreed.

Stephanie looked at the picture. The man in the photo didn't look familiar to her at all. Whatever he did at the local garage, he'd serve time in prison for sure.

The man had looked to be younger than his age. His file told Stephanie and Lula he was in his late thirties but he looked more in his mid – twenties. He looked like he was due for a shave. His hair also looked like it also needed work. He was wearing a baseball cap. He was also wearing braces. He also looked like he also needed a dental.

"Boy, he looks worse from the other guys we caught in the past," Lula remarked.

"I know. Clayton Morgan sure is asking for big – time trouble."

The file also mentioned Clayton didn't live in either New Jersey or Milwaukee. The file told the girls he was visiting in Milwaukee, but his hometown was in Alaska.

"I sure hope we'll catch this creep," Lula said, taking a handful of French fries.

By now, her milkshake was empty.

"So do I. I don't have anymore money left. You do remember it was spent on Grandma Mazur's birthday present."

Lula nodded and did remember what the gift was.

"Looks like I'm on a business trip in a city I've never been to," Stephanie said.

"Let me know if I can tag along."

"You'll know."

"I hope the answer is a yes."

Lula said that with another burp but again didn't volunteer to say excuse me.

As usual, Stephanie came home for supper late as she always did.

"Where have you been? Dinner is waiting but now we have to eat dinner cold!"

"Sorry, Mom. I just got started on a new job Vinnie gave me this morning," Stephanie told her mother, file still in her hand.

"I don't care what job it is this time. Take that file back to him first thing in the morning," her mother said as Stephanie put the file on the kitchen table and joined her family.

"What kind of job is it now?" Grandma Mazur asked, already interested.

"This job isn't here this time, Grandma. The FTA is in Milwaukee."

"Milwaukee! You're not going alone," her mother said.

Stephanie's father, Frank, said nothing. He was cutting a beet.

"The FTA robbed a local garage down there. He is overdue for his court date. He was to appear in court today, but never showed up."

"Wow," Grandma Mazur said.

She'd always enjoyed hearing the cases her granddaughter worked on.

"And you're not going," Stephanie's mother snapped.

"Are you going alone?" Grandma Mazur asked.

"Of course not, Grandma. Vinnie told me Ranger is coming along."

"Good thing somebody is going with you. I don't want you to get hurt," her mother replied as her anger disappeared a bit.

"I wonder who reported this robber to Vinnie."

"I think he said somebody by the name of Fonzarelli. I hope I pronounced the name right. This should be an interesting trip to Milwaukee."


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining heavily in Milwaukee and Arthur Fonzarelli was sitting at a table at Arnold's. He was telling the gang what happened about the garage being robbed.

"Who could do something like this to a guy like you, Fonz?" Potsie asked.

He was getting ready to get on out of his seat so he could sing some tunes to the costumers.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out here. Some money is missing," Fonzie told his friends.

"How much would you say were taken?" Ralph asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe three or four hundred bucks," Fonzie answered.

"Did you report the robbery?" Richie asked.

"What am I? Dumb? Of course I called it in, Cunningham."

"What did the police tell you?" Ralph asked.

"Actually, a bail bondsman out in New Jersey took the case. He sounded businesslike. Not everybody is like that," Fonzie said when he described Vincent Plum.

"Why would a bail bondsman in New Jersey do something about this? Usually the police did that," Potsie said.

Potsie watched as Fonzie shrugged his shoulders.

"Good question, Webber. That's what I'd like to know," Fonzie agreed.

"But I was told by telephone the person who robbed my garage that the robber was due for a court date out there in New Jersey, so two bondsmen are on their way to take the creep to jail."

"Any idea who the bondsmen are?" Potsie asked.

"The bondsman, Mr. Plum told me one was the name of Ranger Manoso."

"Ranger? I like that name," Ralph said.

"But he ain't coming to Milwaukee alone. He's bringing someone with him. I agree with you, Malph. Ranger is a cool name for a person like that."

"Is this Ranger guy like you at all?" Potsie asked.

"Webber, nobody is as cool as the Fonz. There is nobody out there who isn't like the Fonz," Fonzie remarked.

Richie nodded in agreement to what his friend just said.

"Who knows, Fonz? Maybe this Ranger guy will be bringing a girl with him."

"That's a very lovely thought, Malph. I think I'll stick with that. If he does bring a chick with him, she could still probably have some off time to spend with the Fonz."

What Ralph said about Stephanie was correct. What they didn't know was Lula might come along. They would just have to find out for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day, Stephanie sat in the Rangeman waiting room. She wanted to see what Ranger thought of the latest FTA job. It did sound a bit strange just to go to Milwaukee and catch this latest subject – Clayton Morgan. Ranger came out less than ten m,minutes. Once he walked in, he looked immediately at her with a smile on his face.

"Babe."

Stephanie didn't bother giving this handsome man a hug. Ranger was her mentor when she first joined Vinnie's business. Of course Ranger was all business, but he never really was the type of person to marry.

"Should we go into my office?" Ranger asked.

"Okay. I wanted to talk to you about this strangest case."

After she followed Ranger into his office, she sat at his desk, facing him. He closed the door behind her and took a seat behind the computer. Tank, who was one of his top men was out-of-town for another two weeks. He was taking a break in Colorado.

Ranger was eating some carrots and an apple as they talked. Stephanie wasn't too sure if there were any places for Ranger to eat since he was never a fan of junk food.

"I'm sure you have already looked at Clayton Morgan's case file," Stephanie began.

She watched as Ranger finished chewing a bite of his Granny Smith apple. He nodded as he began to swallow the last bite.

After finishing, he said, "Vinnie told me about this Morgan character just a couple of days before you came on the scene. I'm not sure why he would be spending time out in Milwaukee, either."

"I hope we can catch him fast enough to put him behind bars," she said.

"We'll see, Babe. I'll ask Vinnie if I could pay you this time."

She nodded. In her last case, she didn't get paid from Vinnie.

"I like the idea. This is my first time in Wisconsin."

"Been a few years for me, Babe. I looked up the weather. It's supposed to be nice and sunny, so no need for a jacket."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Maybe early on Thursday," he said.

"So you should get started on your packing early."

"Lula asked if she could come along."

"Tell her no. I only have two tickets. Vinnie said to arrive by plane instead this time."

"He didn't say anything to me about it."

She stood up.

"I'm going home and feed Rex."

"I will come by Vinnie's office tomorrow morning or afternoon to give you your ticket."

"Okay," she said and was out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at breakfast, Joanie asked Fonzie all sorts of questions about the robbery.

"Joanie," Howard said.

"What, Dad? I'm just curious."

"Maybe Fonzie doesn't want to share all the details," Howard told his daughter.

Marion understood what her husband had just said.

"You did the right thing by reporting this, Fonzie. Did you get any reply yet?" Howard asked.

"Of course I did, Mr. C. A couple of bondsmen are coming here to Milwaukee to take the robber back home and put him in the slammer," Fonzie answered.

"Are these bondsmen from Milwaukee?" Joanie asked.

"Are these bondsmen from Milwaukee?" Joanie asked.

"I think this time is a bit different, Shortcake. They are from some place else."

"What do you mean by 'somewhere else,' Fonz?" Joanie asked.

"I was told they are coming by airplane. They happen to be from New Jersey," Fonzie answered.

"Good luck to them. Maybe now this robber you reported would've been out of the state by now," Howard said.

"You could be right, Mr. C. I never really thought about the robber leaving the state when two bondsmen are on his trail."

"I sure hope this won't be too dangerous for the bondsmen to catch that person," Marion said.

"So do I, Mrs. C. I am also interested how they are going to do this myself. I want to see if these two bondsmen are the ones their boss sent them for," Fonzie agreed.

One thing the Fonz was going to find out for himself that one bondsman was a woman.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day, Stephanie stayed in her apartment. While deciding what kind of underwear to pack, she heard her telephone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Stephanie. Are you and Ranger all packed up and ready to head out to Milwaukee?"

"I'm not, but I have no idea about him," Stephanie answered.

"Oh. Did you find out if there are enough plane tickets so I can come along also?" Lula asked.

"Sorry, Lula, the answer is no. Vinnine only told Ranger to order two tickets, so only he and I are the only ones going."

"Bummer. I'm missing all of the action. What do you think I should do about my ice cream diet?"

"I'd give it up if I were you. In the past your diets never last enough to stick to the same diet."

Lula nodded.

"What kind of plans do you and Ranger decide on?" Lula asked.

"Our plane doesn't leave until one – forty – four this afternoon, so I hope it gives me enough time to figure out what to pack along."

"Oh. Who's driving you and Ranger out to the airport?"

"I don't know. He said to decide before we're ready to head over to the airport."

"If I were you, I'd go call Ranger now and get the decision out-of-the-way," Lula told her.

"Good idea. I'll go call him right this instant and see if he's come up with anything."

"I just got an idea. How about if I drive you and your bags? This way it'll save you enough trouble to find out who would do all of the driving," Lula suggested.

"You do have a point," Stephanie agreed.

"Go call him now and see what he thinks of my idea," Lulu remarked.

"I'll call back and we'll go from there," she said to her friend.

"Okay. I'm sorry I'll be missing out on all of the action out there in Milwaukee."

"I'm sure you won't miss out on much."

"That's where you are wrong, my friend," Lula said once she heard Stephanie hang up.

"Darn. She hung up on me!" Lula said.

"Maybe I won't miss out on this trip after all. I'll call myself if I can get a ticket on short notice," Lula said to herself.

While Lula was calling for a planet ticket, Stephanie was talking to Ranger. Stephanie mentioned Lula's idea. She thought she'd ask and see what Ranger thought.

"Have you already asked someone to see if they could drive us?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, a lot of my men are still out on vacation or trying to get better faster. Tank is taking my place while you and I will be in Milwaukee, Babe. Do you know anyone who could?"

"Yes, I do."

"Who did you get?"

"Lula. She really wants to come with you and me to Milwaukee, but she did offer to drive us there."

"Good enough. This trip was meant for you and I to catch a criminal, and this trip isn't to mess around and not to get into enough trouble," he reminded her.

"Yes, I know. What time should I tell Lula to pick us up?" Stephanie asked.

"You can call her immediately and tell her to pick us up at Rangeman around twelve – fifteen."

"If the plane isn't leaving until one forty – four, then why do you want to leave so early?" Stephanie asked.

"So we won't have to mess around with security," Ranger answered.

"Well, that makes sense. I'll call Lula and tell her what we've agreed to."

"After you do that, call me."

"Got it."

Then she heard Ranger sign off. Then she called Lula. She should've been at Vinnie's by now, Stephanie thought to herself as she dialed Lula's cell phone. Lula answered her phone immediately.

"What have you and Ranger decided on?" was her greeting without saying hello.

Lula often didn't bother saying hello to every phone call when friends would call her up.

"He didn't mind your driving out to the airport and drop us off."

"I kinda figured that," Lula said and then added, "I am coming along."

"Even if this trip was for two people?"

"Yes."

"How did you do such a thing? I'm sure Vinnie would want you at the office."

"I know, but I did this so I won't have to miss out on all of the fun."

"Have it your way," Stephanie said quietly under her breath.

Lula did hear Stephanie sigh, but didn't catch any of the words she had just said.

"What did you say?" Lula asked.

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing to me. I'll be there by one – fifteen."

"One – fifteen? Ranger wanted to get there earlier than that."

"Why? You did not tell me that!"

Stephanie quietly slapped her face. _'Oh well,' _she thought as she told Lula the time and place.

"Okay, I'll be there."

Lula didn't notice that she was going to leave her suitcases behind.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Fonzie was out on a date. Clayton went to the garage and found nobody around. Clayton sighed. He was happy he came to Fonzie's garage when he arrived. A smile appeared on his face after giving that sigh out. He hadn't forgotten where Fonzie kept his money. Clayton heard footsteps heading his way as he quickly closed the safe. He only had time to take out only forty – five dollars.

Clayton jumped with surprise as he saw the Fonz head over to him.

"Freeze, you creep!" Fonzie said.

Fonzie didn't see the money Clayton recently stolen.

"I didn't do anything to this dumpy little garage of yours," he told Fonzie.

"Why did you call this garage a dump? It is not a dump!" Fonzie exclaimed.

"You should be smart enough by now that a garage for cars is no dump. Stay here. Don't move!" Fonzie said and quickly walked over to the nearest telephone.

_'This sure was a wrong time to come here, but I thought it wasn't,' _Clayton thought to himself.

Fonzie returned.

"The cops are on their way to put you back in the slammer right where you belong," Fonzie told him.

Clayton decided to tell Fonzie a little white lie.

"I didn't steal anymore of your money. I was just looking at these trashy cars of yours."

"Nobody calls this precious garage a dump and get away with it!" Fonzie said with anger.

Clayton said no more. That was when the police arrived with handcuffs. That's when Clayton spoke up.

"Officer, you can't take me to prison. I did nothing wrong," Clayton lied.

"You're lying," Fonzie told him.

"Thanks for coming by. This jerk here called this garage a dump. I don't respect that at all," Fonzie told the officer in charge.

"Don't hide, Fonzarelli. I shall return," Clayton said as the police officer handcuffed him and the two of them walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranger and Stephanie were able to catch a plane ride offered by Lula. Lula didn't bother telling Stephanie she also booked a flight to Milwaukee. About thirty minutes or so later, both Stephanie and Ranger arrived to the airport's airplane. The airport was arriving a few minutes late, so it did give Stephanie and Ranger enough time to get through security.

"Let me know when you get into Milwaukee," Lula told Stephanie.

Lula offered to stay and watch them fly away from the airport.

"I will," Stephanie promised.

The two girls hugged a second time.

"Babe, let's go find our seats."

He watched as Stephanie released herself from Lula's aim.

"He's right," Stephanie said.

The girls said one more farewell and Stephanie ran to catch up to Ranger. Lula had a flight to Milwaukee in about the next hour or two. Once the passengers found their seats on the plane, Stephanie looked over Ranger's shoulder. It looked like he was looking back on a different case or something.

"Does this involve Clayton Morgan at all?" Stephanie asked.

Looking over Ranger's shoulder, Stephanie still couldn't quite tell if it was on Clayton Morgan or not.

"No, Babe."

Stephanie wasn't allowed to use her cell phone because phones usually had no service.

"What are you working on besides the Clayton Morgan robbery?"

"It's a bit complicated to explain, Babe."

"While we're on the subject, Ranger, I got this one message from Vinnie the other night."

Ranger continued looking in her direction. He waited for her to continue.

"Vinnie told me Clayton Morgan returned to that same garage just recently. Right now he is in one of the cells in Milwaukee."

Ranger continued looking at her. From what she had just told him, he was also interested to find out what Clayton Morgan would do.

"Did Vinnie say anything why Clayton Morgan ended up behind bars?" Ranger asked.

"He said he wasn't sure on all of the details, but the person who called in the robbery had a complained Clayton lied."

"Lie about what, Babe?"

"He didn't say, but this is the latest report he received."

Ranger didn't say anything.


End file.
